The emotional inducing simulator
by WalesHumpsSheep
Summary: Japan is working on a new device that can change a person's emotions with a simple hit of a button. America finds out, and of course has to try it on a certain Brit. But what happens when he mistakes his former caretaker for one of England's brothers?


"Dude. Japan! You totally have to send me more video games, ok? That last one was like, Ultra super awesome!" A young blonde exclaimed, smiling widely as he stared at the raven haired Japanese man with child-like eyes.

Japan glanced at the hyperactive American and sighed slightly though nodding obediently while working on his latest project on a nearby desk. "Hai. I will, But if you don't mind me saying. I'm trying to concentrate and would most appreciate it if you went somewhere else until I'm finished, Please"

"Whatcha working on?" America asked in a curious tone, walking over before snatching the device Japan was working on as he laughed obnoxiously and began playing with it. "What a weird video game, Bro!" He mumbled, pressing random buttons on the device to see what would happen.

"Please stop, this is a prototype and it's most certainly not a toy!" He remarked, snatching the device back and sighing. "What is it then? Dude you gotta tell me! Cmon! Please! Tell meee!" Alfred begged, making Japan gulp and back up as he felt the American's gaze make him much more uncomfortable then he already was. "Alright...This device is an Emotional Inducing Simulator. EIS for short. It's not a toy in the least" He replied, putting the machine back onto his desk as he glanced at a very confused American.

"Dude. Speak American, that's the only language I understand" The young blonde remarked, a completely clueless expression still etched on the young boy's face.

"I mean, it has the ability to make a person feel any emotion you want with the controller and this" He said, holding up a small, bottle-cap sized machine before continuing. "But i haven't worked out all the bugs yet. So please, don't touch it America" Japan ordered sternly.

America's eyes gleamed with mischief and his smile grew into a wide, confident smirk. "Whatever you say, Bro" The American began, looking towards a hallway as an idea popped into his head. "Hey Japan..could you get me a drink of water or something?"

"Hai." Kiku replied, smiling slightly as he walked toward his kitchen to fetch the blonde a small glass of water. America quickly flew over to the device and stuffed it in his pocket, his grin never faltering "OH DUDE, my boss just called. He doesn't sound happy! Sorry, bro i gotta go!" He shouted before quickly running out the door as fast as he could, not bothering to hear what Japan said as he giggled and pulled out his new toy.

_ 'Maybe I'll use this on England...'_ The American pondered, deciding the old Brit was a suitable candidate for his evil prank he sprinted towards the man's abode before realizing he was in Japan and can't exactly sprint their all the way to England.

After he had finally called for a personal jet and reached the United Kingdom, a shaggy haired blonde with humongous ass eyebrows walked into his eye sight.

_'Finding England was too easy! But why is he holding a sheep...?'_ He wondered, shrugging before he casually walked to say hi to his former caretaker. "IGGY!" He called, though the blonde only stared at him and walked the opposite direction.

"Iggyyyyyyy! Cmon don't be a butthole!" America shouted, running towards him before smacking the bottle-capped device on the back of the man's neck. "OH LOOK AT THE TIME! GOTTA GO!" He shouted again, sprinting as he left a very confused Kirkland in the dust.

Wales, who was the unfortunate man holding his sheep and mistaken for his younger brother stared at the American in confusion. "I'm nae England." He replied harshly though the man obviously couldn't hear him anymore.

_'What a weird lad..'_ he thought, continuing to head towards North's house leisurely.

Once America finally stopped running, he panted heavily and smirked. "Now I just have to wait till he goes home, so I can record him having a break down and use it as blackmail forever!" He chirped, walking towards the Brit's house to get ready.

When he reached it though he was dumbfounded to see England already inside, reading a book as he sat in one of his chairs. "How'd he beat me...man he's fast" America mumbled before pulling out his phone to record and turning the device on.

The screen on the controller showed a smiley face with tears flowing down so he guessed that meant England would cry and crap, but to his dismay nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" The American shouted, pressing another button that showed a furious smiley face.

Meanwhile, Wales finally reached his older brother's house. He politely knocked on the door as he waited for his sibling to answer it, though it took him a few moments. "Top o' the mornin' tae ya!" A cheerful Irishman greeted as he swung the door open to let his Welsh brother inside.

"It's midday Broth" Wales remarked as he stepped inside, only to make North chuckle in response before closing the door and hugging him. Wales sighed and hugged backed as well, though staring at his sheep worriedly, hoping they weren't suffocating him.

"What brings ye tae ma house?" North asked with a smile, sitting down on a chair as he swung his legs around like a child. "Jus' wanted tae visit ya is all" Wales replied, smiling back as he made himself comfortable in a seat as well. "Really?" The auburn-haired boy asked in delight, now bouncing in his seat happily.

Before Wales could respond though his eyes-widened and for a split second his eyes flashed with a blue shine before he started shamelessly crying, holding his sheep closer to his chest. "W-Why is tha' so surprisin'? Y-Yer ma broth afterall!" He replied through sobs, completely catching North off guard.

"D-Don' cry broth!" He ran towards his brother, hugging him tightly to try and calm him down. Wales eyes widened again, this time a red shine flashing in his eyes for a split second.

"Ye can' tell me what tae do!" Wales shouted, shoving off his older brother as North stared at him completely confused and in distress. "Broth! What's goin' on! I'm tryin' tae make ya feel better!" A pink flash shined in the Welsh man's eyes as he smiled happily and hugged North tightly. "Yer so nice, Broth! Sometimes ye honestly care fer me tae much, How can I ever repay ya?"

"W-Wales...I'M SO CONFUSED!" North cried out, holding his throbbing head in his hands as he grabbed a nearby phone to dial some help. Meanwhile, America continued to click and press as many buttons as possible but sadly nothing would work.

"What a piece of junk, Japan!" He muttered, though moving his attention to a worried Englishman that just received a call. "He's doing what...? THAT'S NOT WALES AT ALL, WHAT DID YOU DO? ...Alright. I'll be right over" England huffed, walking out the door hastily as he got in his car and drove away without a moment to spare.

Lucky for the American, he was quick on his feet and already snuck into the car before England pulled away. "Ninja skills~!" The American nearly sang as he continued to hide, wondering if maybe he got closer to England the device would work.

When the Englishman reached North's house he bursted out the car and jogged over to the door, hoping he wasn't too late to help his kinder brothers. England froze though once he saw North in a headlock via Ireland, Scotland snoozing on the couch, and Wales smiling and hugging a wall. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL...North. Why did you have to call them!"

"Why can' he? Wales is our broth tae ya piece of shite!" Ireland growled, letting go of North to advance towards a now slightly afraid Englishman. "Ireland, calm down. Even if watchin' ya beat the crap out of England would be entertainin' " A red-headed brother ordered as he leisurely pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Don' tell me what tae do!" Ireland shouted back, before Wales eyes widened again, a grey flash shining on the man's turquoise eyes. "P-Please don fight!" Wales exclaimed, teary-eyed which made every Kirkland freeze.

"...This can' be Wales" Ireland murmured, walking closer to examine his strange brother. Scotland spotted the device forced on his younger brother's neck and grinned. "Found the culprit." He said, getting off the couch to snatch the machine off his brother.

Once he did his Welsh sibling groaned loudly and placed a hand on his throbbing head. "Wha'...happened?" He asked his brothers, wondering why they were all in North's house in the first place.

Before anyone could respond a happy American popped out of England's car and smiled. "IT DOES WORK! SWEEET!" He exclaimed, though regretting he blew his cover as cold glares came his way.

"It was YE who did this tae ma broth!" Ireland shouted, stomping towards the American's way. American kept his cool, confident smile before exposing a spare bottle-cap sized device he snatched earlier just in case. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME BRO!" He shouted, throwing it at the Irishman with his amazing baseball skills, hitting him directly on the forehead before switching the mood on the device to happy.

Ireland's eyes widened and a flash of pink shined into his eyes before he smiled kindly and instead of punching America mercilessly, gave him a big hug. North stared, completely confused as he groaned at the massive headache he was getting from this.

"BROOOTH MAKE IT STOP!" He cried, before adding "unless Ireland gives me a hug tae~" quietly. "THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING" England glared, not approving in the slightest as he also charged towards the American though being stopped halfway as long arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"What the..." He murmured as he turned to see a Scotsman grinning sadistically. "Scotland? Now's not the time to be playing game-" He began but was cut off when Scotland attached the first bottle-cap device he took from Wales, onto England.

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before hugging the Scotsman tightly. "You're the best Brother ever, I love you~!" England said with a smile, Making Scotland burst into laughter.

"This is priceless!" He remarked, though his fun was short lived thanks to a slightly angry Welsh man who was fed up with tricks and smashed the controller into nothing but small pieces. "NOOOOOOOOO. JAPAN'S GONNA KILL ME!" America cried, before he heard loud, cracked knuckles and stared at Ireland. "NAE UNLESS I KILL YA FIRST!" Ireland yelled, chasing the American.

"Ya done huggin' me?" Scotland asked, a bemused grin etched on his face as England returned to his senses, blushing furiously before letting go in an instant. "W-Why you...I HATE YOU ALL!" He shouted, storming to his car before driving off quickly, Only to leave a veryyyy amused Scotland, A confused and angry pair of Irishman's and a Welsh man who really wanted to go home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed~ I enjoyed writing this, most definitely! It only took me an hour to write all this, I was that pumped!**

** Sorry in advance if Japan seems a bit OOC, he's not the type of character I could RP. I'm kinda sad this is only a one-shot and I can't continue this since it was such a good idea, now i'm fresh out of ideas though. Oh well~ C: There'll be more awesome fanfics on the way.**

**Favorite and Review please~**


End file.
